


The Missus

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: After a long day, Beverly and Jean-Luc have dinner on the holodeck.





	The Missus

“And what will the missus be having?” says the waiter, turning to Beverly.

Jean-Luc is fast to react, cutting in. “She’s not the missus, she’s a-”

“His fiancee,” Beverly finishes, adding, “and I’d like the sea bass, please.” The waiter scribbles down a few words on a paper pad, and leaves the couple alone.

“Fiancee?” He raises an eyebrow. “Beverly, we’ve been officially involved romantically for two weeks and I-”

“God, you’re so uptight at times.” She pokes, sipping her wine. “Can’t you let me have my fun?”

“I can’t believe you dragged me into this.” He grumbles.

“And I thought you liked being on the holodeck.” Beverly responds, putting down her wine glass.

Deflated, he gives a sigh. “I’ve just had a trying day. The negotiations today were complicated, for one. Due to a miscommunication, the whole peace convention was on the brink of collapsing-”

“Let’s not talk about work.” Beverly reminds him. “I’m just glad we’re here.”

“It’s more private than Ten-Forward, at least.” Jean-Luc agrees, leaning in.

He takes a breath. “Fiancee. Missus.”

“What about?” She responds.

He smiles. “We can only dream,” he sighs, wistfully.

“Look, I think I’ll be able to put up with you long enough for those dreams to be fulfilled,” Beverly points out. “I’m quite tolerant, if I do say so myself.”

Jean-Luc can’t help but let out a small laugh at her humour. “Ah, Beverly - what would I do without you?” He remarks, amused.


End file.
